Jak
Jak 'is one of the main protagonists of the Jak and Daxter series. The son of the former ruler of the dystopian Haven City, King Damas, Jak was trained by Samos Hagai, the Green Eco Sage of Sandover Village, from a young age to harness the power of eco to save the world on multiple occasions, all with his best friend, the human turned Ottsel/Precursor Daxter tagging along with quips. Background Years in the future of the peaceful Sandover Village, the tyrannical Baron Praxis overthrew the King of Haven City, Damas, during the Metal Head Wars, forcing Damas to retreat to the desert, where he founded his own city, Spargus, out of other cast out people of Haven. Unfortunately, he had to leave behind his son, Mar, who was "rescued", by Kor, the Metal Head leader, to use the boy's power to unlock a mystical relic called the Precursor Stone, releasing the Precursor sleeping inside so Kor could destroy it. But in a twist of fate, the boy was saved by...himself, as Mar had grew up in the past and time traveled to Haven to defeat Kor and send his younger self back in time to repeat the cycle all over again. Now, Jak and Daxter are Haven City, and the world's, protectors, fighting off evil Dark Makers, dark sages, cyber-warriors, psychotic crime bosses disguised as racing announcers, sky pirates, and even abominations fused with the same malignant power he was cursed with upon first arriving in Haven, alongside his friend Daxter, who was turned into a Precursor upon touching Dark Eco. Stats 'Attack Potency: Small Building Level '''physically (capable of shattering rocks covering eco vents), '''City Level '''with weaponry (Jak destroyed the Dark Maker Terraformer that was going to destroy Spargus City using just five shots of his gun. The Terraformer survived atmospheric re-entry, and considering its sheer size, the kinetic energy that was created upon its re-entry(which the Terraformer emerged from without a scratch) should be this level, comparing the Terraformer's size to the La Castillo square pyramid. However, Jak only defeated it by attacking its weak points. The Hellcat Cruiser severely damaged the Behemoth, which is the size of multiple city blocks. Red Eco doubles the strength of the user), likely '''Multi-Continent Level '''to '''Planet Level (Jak defeated the Baron's Spider Mech powered by the Precursor Stone, which is stated to have enough energy to "destroy the world and end all life". Further explanation provided here) | At least City Level, 'likely '''Multi-Continent Level '''to '''Planet Level '(stronger than in base form, able to easily destroy stone walls with his Dark Strike) | At least 'City Level, '''likely '''Multi-Continent Level '''to '''Planet Level '(Shattered Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot with one blast of Light Eco, should be far stronger than Dark Jak) '''Speed: Peak Human '''with at least '''Massively Hypersonic '''reactions (Dodged a point blank shot from Sig's Wastelander rifle, which fires out blaster bolt projectiles. Dodged gunfire from the Baron's squid mech and KG robots. Should scale to Daxter, who was able to react to obstacles while riding a missile, which on average travel at Mach 6.13, was able to react to obstacles while riding a machine that could reach the core of the planet in 79 seconds, putting it at Mach 235), possibly far higher (able to react to and dodge beams from Metal Heads akin to lasers), higher with Blue Eco (Blue Eco doubles Jak's speed) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic (Should be swifter than in base form), possibly far higher | At least Massively Hypersonic '(faster than Dark Jak), possibly far higher 'Durability: Small Building Level, possibly higher with Armor of Mar (should be equal to his Attack Potency. Survived the explosion of the Dark Maker Terraformer, which is the size of a small building. Took hits from Precursor Stone energy) | At least City Level, 'likely '''Multi-Continent Level '''to '''Planet Level '(Should be more durable than his base form) | At least '''City Level with Light Jak Shield, likely Multi-Continent Level '''to '''Planet Level Hax: 'Time Manipulation (with Light Jak Flash Freeze and Blue Eco), Gravity Manipulation (with Mass Inverter), Healing (with Green Eco and Light Jak Regeneration), Creation (with Green Eco, allows Jak to create constructs to block attacks and form platforms), Invisibility (With Dark Jak), Explosion Manipulation (can convert anything he punches into a bomb), Increased damage against robots (With Arc Wielder) 'Intelligence: High '''(Is quite skilled in terms of combat and weapons) | '''Low(Is completely feral) | High '(Same as Base Jak) 'Stamina: High '''(Is regularly able to fight wave after wave of marauders in combat arenas) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''With the Arc Wielder, Jak can shoot out streams of electricity * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Jak is capable of burning things as a side-effect of his red eco punches * '''Darkness Manipulation: '''Jak is capable of using dark energy as a projectile when in his Dark Jak form, as well as generate dark electricity, grow to giant size, turn invisible when touching certain idols, and become invulnerable to harm * '''Light Manipulation: '''Jak can use concentrated light to heal himself, generate forcefields, stop time, and even fly * '''Flight: '''With Light Jak Flight, Jak can fly through the air...or rather glide * '''Shielding: '''With Light Jak Shield and Green Eco * '''Teleportation: '''With Blue Eco Techniques * '''Punch * Kick * Spin * Uppercut * Rapid-Fire Blast: '''Jak punches and then fires his gun immediately after to fire a quick trio of shots * '''Ground Pound * Expert Racer: Jak has won both the Haven City Class 1 Race against grand champion Erol, as well as the Kras City Grand Championship against the best drivers in the world * Expert Weapons Master: '''Jak wields his gun with great proficiency * '''Light Jak Shield: '''Jak generates a shield of light eco around himself * '''Light Jak Regeneration: '''All the action around Jak is halted as he heals himself using his Light Eco * '''Light Jak Flight: '''Jak can glide slowly down to safety using wings on his back * '''Light Jak Flash Freeze: '''Jak slows down time to a crawl. Lasts 18 seconds on a full supply of Eco * '''Dark Bomb: '''Jak punches the ground with enough force to send a dark shockwave in all directions, obliterating nearby foes * '''Dark Blast: '''Basically an aerial Dark Bomb * '''Dark Invisibility: '''Jak turns invisible for a brief time upon touching special idols * '''Dark Giant: '''Jak nearly quadruples in size and destructive power * '''Dark Invincibility: '''Jak is completely invincible while in his dark form * '''Dark Strike: '''Jak charges up, and then unleashes a blast of Dark Eco powerful enough to easily disintegrate stone walls * '''Eco Reflexes: '''Unlike the Flash Freeze which merely slows down time, this ability lets Jak freeze it completely * '''Eco Regen: '''Allows Jak to regenerate eco over time * '''Life Siphon: '''Allows Jak to steal enemy health and recover it for his own by hitting them with melee shots * '''Eco Teleport: '''Allows Jak to teleport short distances and even through forcefields * '''Spin Reflect: '''Allows Jak's spin to reflect projectiles * '''Eco Rocket Jump: '''Allows Jak to jump incredibly high into the air * '''Eco Amplifier: '''Allows Jak to launch a ball of red eco that damages enemies caught inside as it moves around * '''Infuse Enemies 2: '''Allows Jak to infuse enemies with Red Eco upon hitting them, causing them to explode and damage enemies next to them * '''Amplifier Efficiency/Radiation: '''Allows Jak to both increase the amplifier's timer and give it the power to leave behind trails of red eco that damage foes * '''Eco Construct: '''Allows Jak to create pillars and platforms that can be used as offensive attacks or to traverse the environment * '''Construct Spike: '''Turns non-platform constructs spiky so foes are further damaged by them * '''Energy Dive: '''Jak's dive attack will launch a multi-directional yellow eco shockwave * '''Rocket Jump Knockback/Explosion: '''Using Eco Rocket Jump causes nearby enemies to be knocked backwards, severely damaged * '''Aimed Construct Shards: '''When Eco Construct expires, the leftover shards will home in on, and attack, nearby enemies * '''Energy Uppercut: '''Similar to Energy Dive, but with an uppercut * '''Eco Shield: '''Creates a barrier of Green Eco around Jak * '''Shield Spikes: '''The Eco Shield sprouts spikes that can damage enemies who touch them * '''Detect Secrets: '''A blue orb will appear near any hidden object, such as a treasure chest or Precursor Orb Equipment * '''Morph Gun/Gunstaff: One of the most versatile weapons in gaming history, the Morph Gun is capable of transforming into 12 different variants, such as: ** Scatter Gun: '''A short-range gun that fires red eco in a wide radius and deals medium damage ** '''Wave Concussor: '''A gun that fires a shockwave around Jak, with the range and ammo used depending on how much it is charged ** '''Plasmite RPG: '''A gun that fires an explosive red eco bomb that explodes on contact and deals heavy damage ** '''Blaster: '''A long ranged gun that fires out yellow eco bolts ** '''Beam Reflexor: '''Like the Blaster, except the shots bounce off the walls ** '''Gyro Burster: '''Fires a UFO that moves around and blasts yellow eco in all directions, but can be made to hold in place. Only stops after firing 50 shots, or until the yellow eco supply is depleted ** '''Vulcan Fury: '''Like the Blaster, except it fires Blue Eco and is a rapid-fire model ** '''Arc Wielder: '''Shoots out a constant stream of electricity that seems to do more damage to robots ** '''Needle Lazer: '''Fires off small, wispy shots that spread out in all directions and home in on enemies ** '''Peace Maker: '''Fires an electric ball that hits an enemy with deadly force, along with spreading electric damage to all nearby foes ** '''Mass Inverter: '''Emits a gravitational field that forces enemies to float helplessly in the air ** '''Supernova: '''Fires one explosive shell that emits a blast so powerful, all enemies in Jak's vicinity are immediately eliminated ** '''Lobber: '''Fires a long ranged green eco shot * '''Eco: '''Comes in multiple variants, such as: ** '''Red Eco: '''Double Jak's strength and lets him fire explosive shots ** '''Yellow Eco: '''Lets Jak shoot fireballs and jump incredibly high ** '''Blue Eco: '''Doubles Jak's speed and lets him teleport and slow down time ** '''Green Eco: '''Lets Jak create shields, eco constructs, and heal himself ** '''Light Eco: '''Gives Jak the ability to become Light Jak ** '''Dark Eco: '''Gives Jak the ability to become Dark Jak * '''JET-Board: '''Jak's personal hoverboard, which he can use to boost his speed and traverse dangerous terrain. Moves faster in the desert * '''Armor of Mar: '''Boosts Jak's defense by 8 pips, essentially doubling it * '''A-Grav Zoomer: '''Invented by Keira, acts as essentially a slower, bulkier JET-Board * '''Vehicles: '''Jak has an assortment of vehicles he's ridden over the years, such as: ** '''Tough Puppy: Jak's First Car. Average in Jump Height and Mediocre in Speed, but has no way to defend itself ** Sand Shark: Jak's most iconic vehicle. Has good speed with mediocre jump height and twin mounted machine guns ** Dune Hopper: Allows Jak to jump incredibly high and fire a grenade as its attack ** Gila Stomper: A large car with a mounted machine gun that is incredibly slow and has an awful jump, but is very powerful ** Slam Dozer: Similar to the Gila Stomper in Power, but has infinite turbos by default and is very useful for ramming into things. Has a gun with a slower Rate of Fire than the Gila Stomper but is just as powerful ** Heat Seeker: Has good turbos like the Dune Hopper and the machine guns of the Sand Shark ** Dust Demon: Has the turbos and build of the Sand Shark with the grenades of the Dune Hopper ** Desert Screamer: The fastest car with the most amount of skidding and weapons comparable to the Sand Shark. ** Jak has unlocked the ability to make his vehicles twice as durable, and they can already take hits from Metal Head Projectiles, spinning sawblades, being stepped on by the giant terraformer, being eaten away at by tick metal heads, etc. ** Cars like the Slam Dozer and Gila Stomper are able to easily bust through wooden gates and knock down upraised bridges just by ramming into them, and a car very similar to the Slam Dozer in the War Factory could bust through metal gates. ** Road Blade: An all-rounder with overall average capabilities, but an efficient turbo system and decent drifting albeit with a tendency to spin out of control ** Basher: A brawler with high durability, good handling, low engine speed, efficient turbo system, but poor drifting. ** Dragonfly: A minicar speedster with a powerful engine but an outstandingly inefficient turbo system, also suffering from a low turning rate despite otherwise decent handling. ** Howler '99: A hybrid car with impeccable strength and engine speed, while suffering from poor handling and an inefficient turbo system. ** Street Grinder: A nimble all-rounder with a good acceleration rate and accurate handling, this car is otherwise simply an innocuous choice, with decent capabilities overall. ** Hammerhead: A brawler that also excels in acceleration, responsiveness, stability, and steering accuracy. Its engine speed and armor is more similar to that of a hybrid, however. ** Firebat: While boasting the highest maximum engine and gearbox statistics, this microcar speedster's top speed is hard to utilize properly due to an inefficient turbo system, and also suffers from incredibly weak armor. ** Roadhog: This hybrid has two main strong points: its armor and its acceleration. Its wide berth imparts stability but also makes it difficult to take sharp turns while boosting or avoid rear weapons and other objects. ** Javelin X: A culmination of what it means to be an all-rounder, the Javelin lacks any true downsides other than the fact that its average statistics can be outmatched, but is still one of the most reliable choices among the Class 3 cars. ** Anvil RTX: This hybrid between an all-rounder and a brawler has enough acceleration and top speed to keep up with the other cars, with steering that is adequate until turbo boosting or taking tight corners. ** Boomer: A culmination of what it means to be a brawler, the Boomer is the single strongest race car throughout the whole championship. However, it does suffer as a bulky car that can lose momentum around tight corners and is also prone to rolling over due to its top-heaviness. ** Havoc V12: One of the fastest cars in the championship, this hybrid is also one of the hardest cars to use effectively. Although it has good acceleration, steering, and drifting capabilities, the Havoc pales in control stability at high speeds, proving to be tough to handle even for experienced racers. ** Naughty Dog: Performance-wise it is fairly well-rounded, though the vehicle is very slow, making any other potential problems and factors (like rolling or spinning out of control, even while boosting and powersliding) a non-issue. ** Daxtermobile: Once the turbo is engaged this car will leave behind nearly all competitors on a straight track. Similarly fast cars have handling issues at high speeds, something of which the Daxtermobile suffers only slightly, with a loss of control not yet a thing of the past as taking a sharp turn while boosting is still risky during sharp turn * Titan Suit/Dark Maker Bot: '''A mech suit that boosts Jak's physical strength, allowing him to pick up and push stone blocks, throw them across large chasms, and bust through Dark Maker shields * '''Hellcat Cruiser: '''Jak's personal aerial vehicle of choice. Is mounted with dual turbos, dual machine guns, and missiles strong enough to destroy giant turrets in one shot. Also can take upwards of 10 shots from these turrets before being destroyed, and can fly the distance between floating islands in the Brink that span many miles in just a couple of minutes. Key '''Base | Dark Jak | Light Jak Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Dark Jak is comparable to Dark Daxter, who can easily smash through steel walls. * Jak can defeat soldiers with advanced metal armor in just a couple of punches. * Can defeat Lurkers with armor made of bone with just his fists. Speed/Reactions * Regularly dodges gunfire from Krimzon Guard, KG Robots, and Wastelanders. * Outpaced the Terraformer's beam. * Dodges attacks that can travel upwards of 40 feet in a second. Durability/Endurance * Took hits from Metal Heads 10 times his size. * Can survive a dip into lava. * Can breathe in toxic gas for 2-3 minutes. * Can easily survive dynamite explosions. Skill/Intelligence * Figured out how to use Cyber-Errol's bombs against him. * Fought evenly with Captain Phoenix in H2H combat. * Bested a legion of marauders in combat. * Won the Kras City Grand Championship Racing Tournament, defeating skilled drivers like UR-86, Kleiver, Razer, and Mizo. * Competed alongside the likes of Ratchet, Clank, Sly, and Bentley in a series of challenges in another dimension. Powerscaling Jak is one of the strongest characters in the verse, with the only thing above him most likely being the Eco Cannon in Jak 3. That said, Dark Daxter and all the Dark Mutants, along with Duke Skyheed, should scale to Dark Jak's stats, and quite a few characters like Krew and Sig are capable of contending with Jak's base form. Weaknesses * All of Jak's weapons of a certain Eco type share ammo. So for example, if he uses one shot of the Plasmite RPG, that's less ammo for the Wave Concussor and so on and so forth. As such, Jak needs to be very careful when he fires. * Jak is prone to being rather cocky at points. * Jak's strongest dark moves cause him to immediately have to return to his normal form upon being used. * A lot of Jak's best options like unlimited dark or light jak are cheats, and should not be considered. * The Titan Suit is very much a sitting duck. * Daxter is generally pretty useless outside of his dark form. He can fight, but he has since stopped using his bug spraying equipment, and it doesn't generally work too well against opponents stronger than Metal Bugs. He can hold his own in a fight without his dark form, but it is generally not as much as what Jak can do. * Jak's Regen is limited in how much it can heal him. * Jak's Flash Freeze doesn't last too long. * Dark Invisibility is Useless. * Dark Strike can't be controlled once it's fired, so it can be easy to dodge. * Jak's Teleportation is limited to certain context-sensitive moments involving Precursor Artifacts, so its usefulness is somewhat limited. Sources JJSliderman's Jak and Daxter bio on Deviantart Jak and Daxter wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sony Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Time Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Pilots Category:Small Building Level Category:Peak Human Speed Category:City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Planet Level Category:Male Characters Category:Explosives Users